Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ -\dfrac{2}{2} \times \dfrac{6}{10} \times -1 = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{2}{2} = -1$ $ \dfrac{6}{10} = 0.6$ Now we have: $ -1 \times 0.6 \times -1 = {?} $ $ -1 \times 0.6 \times -1 = 0.6 $